Chat Time
by sharkopath17
Summary: First attempt at a story based on a recorded project with my friends.
1. Intro

Hey everyone! Anna here with my first crack at fanfiction. Well, actually, its my second but its a long way from being posted. If you must know, its a story based of a friend's play thru of Monster Hunter 4U with his gaming buddies. From what he has told me, I can see all sorts of interesting possibilities. Anyway, like I was saying, this is my first public attempt at fanfiction. And what's better way to start things than embarrassing your friends. For safety reasons, I will be referring to everyone by their screen and gamer tags. This little story is actually just a sound to print piece from a recording I did. Enjoy!!


	2. Just Talking

Chapter 1: Just Talking

Hey everyone! Anna here with my first crack at fanfiction. Well, actually, its my second but its a long way from being posted. If you must know, its a story based of a friend's play thru of Monster Hunter 4U with his gaming buddies. From what he has told me, I can see all sorts of interesting possibilities. Anyway, like I was saying, this is my first public attempt at fanfiction. And what's better way to start things than embarrassing your friends. For safety reasons, I will be referring to everyone by their screen and gamer tags. This little story is actually just a sound to print piece from a recording I did. Enjoy!!

Annabell360: Welcome one and all to Annabell360's fanfiction questionaire!! I'm here tonight with 4 of my friends to ask them some... what-if questions based on the world of fanfics.

Sharkopath: I'm not liking this already.

Annabell360: If you just go along with everything, nothing bad will happen.

BlackJack69: Says the fangirl.

WonderlandDreamer: Can we just do this already? The girls' side of the room is getting bored.

RemiliaFan: Second!

As I try to continue with the questionaire, I decided to take another look at my friends, some of which I haven't seen in months. There's Sharkopath sitting in the corner of the room wearing his Resident Evil Darkside Chronicles t-shirt and poking at a bug crawling on his grey cargo pants. The strangest and the most unstable member of our group. Luckily, nature, meditation, and video games seem to take the edge off of his life. But because of that, he sometimes switches between reasonable and insane at random times. And sitting beside him, in black jeans and an ahego t-shirt at 6'4" and 250lbs is BlackJack69, a highschool friend of Shark's. Black is a bit weird seeing that while very athletic (seriously, I could stare at him working out all day), he is also a gamer, a self-proclaimed "ladies man", and pc nerd. Apparently one of his favorite hobbies consist of hacking Sharkopath's computer and accounts, but he never cause any horrible or permanent damage. Across from the boys sits the mystic duo of RemiliaFan and WonderlandDreamer. Remilia, at 5'7" with long, silky black hair, her black and grey gown, and pale skin, looks very much like the vampires of horror stories and movies. Even right at this moment, she is drinking one of her mixed blood drinks while arguing with the guys. Ugh!! How can she stand drinking the blood of another living thing like it was chocolate milk?!? And last but not least, the Fairie Queen of our little group, WonderlandDreamer. Standing as the shortest at 5'3" and 120 lbs, with short, red-tipped blond hair, Wonderland may be small, but she can definitely make herself heard.

Annabell360: Alright everyone, calm down! The sooner we can start, the sooner we can finish. Agreed?

Everyone: Ok

Annabell360: Good. As I was saying earlier, I'm going to ask you four a couple of what-if questions based on fanfiction. All I want from you is just some honest answers, and maybe some entertainment.

Sharkopath: You were either bored or overworked again, huh?

BlackJack69: You are one of the last people to ask someone about mental fatigue and torture.

Sharkopath: So I get bored easily sometimes. So sue me.

Annabell360: ANYWAY!! (clears throat) Let's begin the questioning of these faithful friends of mine. Question #1: Based on the anime, Sword Art Online,

RemiliaFan: Why that stupid anime?

BlackJack69: Because some people are still sucking on that anime's dic-

Annabell360: Question #1, Based on the anime Sword Art Online, (I stopped to look at everyone after repeating myself), if you to get trapped in a videogame, which one will it be and why.

WonderlandDreamer: Minecraft, easily. I just can't get enough of that world.

Sharkopath: I would have offed myself if I was stuck there. It's too boring.

WonderlandDreamer: That's because you have no imagination.

Sharkopath: Well sorry for not living in the world of fairies and gumdrops.

WonderlandDreamer: There would be no gumdrops in my world, thank you very much.

BlackJack69: Can I go now? I would choose the World of Warcraft. Oh man, the quests, the loot, the women, the locations, the women, the dragons, the women. It would be awesome!

RemiliaFan, Sharkopath: You said women 3 time.

BlackJack69: Hey, some of those digital women have the best proportions.

RemiliaFan: Pig. Well for me, I would choose the SIMS. Its like real life, only digital. Except that fun things can happen from time to time.

Annabell360: And what about you, Sharkopath?

Sharkopath: Vindictus.

BlackJack69: Should have known. You spent almost 400 hours in that game.

Sharkopath: Well yeah, I love the action and the story behind everything. And the bosses are some of the best things I've seen in videogames for a while. Also, I will never die, unlike you three.

RemiliaFan: What?

Sharkopath: In SAO, if your healthbar hits zero, you die both in the game and real life. In vindictus, your healthbar never hits zero. It drops to 1 and your character can no longer fight.

BlackJack69: Really, your choice is based on a loophole?

Sharkopath: Says the dwarf dying from a dragon's fire.

Annabell360: Question #2, Thanks to a science experiment going wrong, a deminsional rift has opened up and your polar opposite has entered your world with their own agenda. What do you do?

Sharkopath: Hi neighbor! Want some cookies?

I swear, everyone in the room turned to Shark wondering the same thing: why the cheery greeting? Apparently, Remilia decided to ask for us.

RemiliaFan: Why the greeting? I mean your twin has plans for our world.

Sharkopath: I know. But what if you can turn them around?

WonderlandDreamer: I doubt that will work. He will be your opposite.

Sharkopath: Yep

BlackJack69: Wait, this Shark would be mentally stable with no idea of how to destroy the world?

Sharkopath: Yep

BlackJack69: Makes sense I guess

Sharkopath: Yep

A quick glare from Black stopped Shark's mental yep assault before it can continue and allowed the others to get their own opinions in.

BlackJack69: Well, if I can't convert my twin to the winning side-

WonderlandDreamer: Since when did your side became the winning side?

BlackJack69: When I step up to the plate, darling, I always comeout a winner.

Sharkopath: (Gagging noises)

Blackjack69: Haha. If he can't convert, then he will have to go. Back to his world or 6' under, doesn't matter to me.

RemiliaFan: For me, it will just be dinnertime.

The shuffling and squeaking of chairs could be heard as everyone turned to Remilia.

RemiliaFan: What? If my twin is my opposite, then she won't be a vampire or have a lust for blood. Which means a easier fight on my behalf.

Sharkopath: Yeah, sure.

WonderlandDreamer: I think either a shopping spree or a date or two would determine my answer.

Again, the room filled scraping and squeaking as everyone now turned to Wonderland.

WonderlandDreamer: Hey, my twin may be a lesbian or a complete shop-a-holic for all I know.

Sharkopath: So the opposite of a boy-crazy and loud bookworm would be...

Blackjack69: A shopaholic rug-muncher?

I don't know who threw the first pillow (it was me) , but soon, Black was barraged by pillows as well as comments about his crass humor. The assault came to a quick halt as a peaceful yet haunting melody began to fill the air. I looked over to my glass coffee table to see the music is coming from a silver smart phone that is now making its way across its surface. Sharkopath quickly stood up and pressed a button to answer the call.

RemiliaFan: Should have known Sharkopath would have a creepy ringtone.

WonderlandDreamer: I don't think its creepy.

Blackjack69: Really man? "Red like Roses" as your ringtone? Seriously?

Sharkopth just looks at Blackjack out of the corner of his eye as he continues with the phonecall. I guess the caller needed most of his attention.

Sharkopth: (after hanging up) That was Nikki (one of Shark's little sisters) and she just happens to be a big Monty Oum fan like myself. So I chose Ruby's theme since she loves the color red.

Blackjack69: Wait, you don't like Jojo's Bizzare Adventures but you like watching RWBY? What is wrong with you man?!? Jojo is one of the best series to come out recently and you prefer RWBY?

Sharkopath: Well, lets see; RWBY keeps me interested with action, some humor, and likable characters while Jojo likely made guys everywhere start questioning their own masculinity, puts me to sleep, or treats me like I can't put 1 and 1 together to get 2.

Blackjack69: What?

Sharkopath: I don't mind expostion in anime and manga, but to have everything in one scene explained to me after seeing the fight is no way to get me on your good side. Plus everytime time I would try to watch more that 2 episodes, I would end up falling asleep.

RemiliaFan: It's true. I actually was there one time, watching him drool into his hand while Jojo was confronting Dio again on the tv screen.

Sharkopath: Did you have the mention the drooling?

RemilaFan: Aww, but it was soooo cute! But anyway, what did your sister want?

Blackjack69: Hey, I'm not finished with him!

Sharkopath: Shut it! Nikki will need a ride home soon, so can we wrap this up Annabelle?

Annabelle360: Alright, but I want something extra out of you guys since I would have to cut my 50 question interview short.

Everyone: 50 questions?!?

WonderlandDreamer: Are you out of your fucking mind?!? 50 questions?

RemiliaFan: She has to be if she thought we were gonna answer that many.

Annabelle360: All I want from you 4 is to do a little acting.

Blackjack69: That's it?

Annabelle360: That's it.

Sharkopath: My internal radar is sensing something again.

Blackjack69: Well, turn your gay-dar off of self-scan and start thinking.

Sharkopath: OH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT MISTER "I THOUGHT PICO WAS A REALLY CUTE LOLI!"

Blackjack69: YOU PROMISED NOT TO SAY THAT IN PUBLIC!!

Sharkopath: AND YOU CALLED ME GAY!!

Call me crazy, but I think this conversation is giving me an idea.

Annabelle360: OK, 1st of the final questions. For this, I need for you guys to pair up. Black with Shark and Remilia with Wonderland.

Sharkopath: And now the klaxtons are going off.

Annabelle360: Just pair up and remember, you need to act this out. Now, thanks to a quirk in nature, divine intervention, or the work of some scientist, you guys are now expecting.

WonderlandDreamer: Expecting what?

Sharkopath: Doomsday if I had my way.

Annabelle360: No, a baby.

I swear, if there were crickets in my room, they would be the only things making a sound.

Sharkopath: Fuck diese Idee!

(Shark suddenly clamps his mouth shut)

Blackjack69: Yep, it always take some stress to loosen those German lips.

Sharkopath: Oh man, wrong thing to say right now?

Blackjack69: Is it?

Annabelle360: Anyway, Remmy and Wonder you girls go first.

RemiliaFan: Okay, but let us get ready first. Pretty soon, one area of the den was cleared out for a patio bench that was now facing the window along with some potted flowers and a fountain, I guess.

WonderlandDreamer: It's a birdbath.

Guess I was thinking out loud.


End file.
